This invention relates to a filter screen assembly for separating particulate material from a slurry in which the particulate material is contained.
An object of this invention is to provide such a filter screen assembly in which a large area of filter screen is provided in a small volume.
Another object of this invention is to provide for such a filter screen assembly, a filter screen unit which is of simple structure, die moldable, durable, strong, inexpensive, easy to assemble, clean and replace, and which resists clogging away from the filter surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide for such a filter screen assembly, a slurry filter screen unit which separates particulate matter from the filtrate at the outer surface of the filter unit from which the particulate may be scraped or otherwise readily removed from the exterior of the filter unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a slurry filter screen unit having oppositely faced parallel filter faces, each having spacing support means projecting toward the other so that inward forces applied to the filter faces are mechanically transferred to the opposite face to substantially offset inwardly directed forces applied to one face to the inwardly directed forces applied to the exterior of the opposite face of the filter.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a filter screen unit with a filter media web overlying the filter faces and adapted to filter from the slurry passing through the media all particles larger than a predetermined size which would otherwise pass through the filter faces of the unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a filter screen assembly having filter media of bag form overlying the filter faces of the unit and removable from the filter unit when desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a filter screen assembly through which liquid may be drawn from a slurry to accumulate particulate matter from the slurry on the filter and discharging said liquid through a venturi to draw air through a second filter assembly to dry the filter cake previously accumulated on said second filter assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a filter system having at least two filter assemblies adapted to alternately filter particulate matter from liquid of a slurry drawn into one assembly and expelling said liquid through a venturi pump to draw air through the second filter assembly to dry filter cake accumulated on the filter faces thereof so that the filter cake may be more readily removed from the filter media.